


Opposite's Attract~ Fairy Tale AU

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Prince of Luminosity, is put into an arranged marriage with Mikasa, Princess of Cyclone. However he is less than interested seeing as he is already falling for another young man, Marco, prince of Glacier. Chatting, laughing and sharing secrets no others will ever hear, they fall deeper and deeper in love. However when it's found out that they are hanging out together, Jean's father isn't pleased and put's a ban on the friendship. That won't stop them though. ~Cliche fairy tale au~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cliche it'll probably kill somebody.

Jean Kirschtein, Prince of Luminosity. Soon to be king, wedded with Mikasa Ackerman, Princess of Cyclone. However this was not his choice, rather it was his father's. He would much rather find love himself rather then have a fake affair with someone whom he had never met. Anyways, he wasn't into women, he preferred the favor of men. He would never tell his father of the preference though, not until he was sure he had found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Little did Jean know, he would meet that person at The Ball of Meeting. He and another young Prince, Marco, Prince of Glacier, would chat the night away, falling harder and harder for each other with each word. 

~

Jean let out a sigh as he contemplated approaching his father. He could come out now and escape the retched fate of the ball or he could go through for his soon to be kingdom. He knew he should choose the latter but he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment nor did he want that kind of commitment. Jean sighed, selfishness filling his actions. He opened the large door to his fathers throne room. Spotting the man he was looking for, he marched over. Not knowing what he could say to change the King's mind about his future marriage, He decided about the ball. "Hello father."Jean said, bowing his head ever so slightly.  
His father smiled softly down to his favorite son. "Jean. What is it that you need, son?" He spoke, his voice deep and worn by age.   
Jean scratched the back of his neck, "Well I wanted to know if we could postpone the marriage and the ball...?" Jean squeaked out. His father frowned. He heard Jean's words but didn't understand the motive. Mikasa was a strong, beautiful young lady who would make a great Queen for his son. "Why don't you want to marry her? Don't tell me you favor men?" He asked. Jean swallowed the lump in his throat. "N-no, I just don't believe I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet." He said, a little more confidence growing within him. The king laughed a hardy laugh. "Why is it that you don't think you're ready?" He asked, genuinely willing to hear what his son had to say.   
"I-I... I want to be able to fall in love by myself. I don't want to have it forced upon me and not be true. Plus I'm only 15!" Jean said. The King laughed and waved his hand in a notion as to say for Jean to leave but instead The King spoke again. "Son. This is the way it's been done for years and will be done for many, many more. I don't make the rules... about this anyways. However, if you find someone you want to be with before the marriage, I will call it off between you and Mikasa." He said. The King, admittedly, always had a soft spot for Jean, his eldest son, one he didn't hold for his other three. Mostly because of there lack of magical ability while Jean excelled. Jean nodded to his father and rushed to his room before he could change his mind. 

 

Jean sat in his room, contemplating his choices. He knew a lot of boys and a lot of girls, he didn't feel anything special with them. He thought of anyone and everyone he knew, desperate to get out of the arranged marriage. He'd seen paintings of Mikasa before, sure she was pretty but this just isn't what he wanted. Jean sighed, defeated, maybe he could meet someone at the ball? Or maybe that's would be to convenient. 

 

Marco sighed with a nod. "Yes father, I understand. I'll go to the ball on your behalf. Is there anyone in particular you would like me to socialize with?" Marco asked his father. His father was old in age, soon to wither away. Not able to make it to the ball on his own, he has bestowed the task onto his son. His father let out a wet hack and shook his head. "No. There's no one you need to socialize with, just have fun." His father assured. "You'll have to wear the suit though. I had one tailored a few days ago. Today is the day that you start to take charge of Glacier, I'm getting older now so one of you kiddo's are going to have to get hitched." His father said, a weak laugh following. Marco nodded, with a smile, understanding of the situation. "I understand sir. " He stated. Heart breaking at the thought of being alone again, his father was all he had left besides a sister that was never around. 

~


	2. Chapter 2

~The Ball Of Meeting~

 

Jean flipped up the collar of his red suit, the suit that signified his Royal status. It was tradition for the Royals to wear the color of there kingdom at social gathering's or meetings. Luminosity's color scheme was a bright, eye catching, red and orange. He wished that he could have a more neutral color scheme like Cyclone or Promontory's but he and Glacier were just bright as can be. Jean tugged his at his sleeves before combing his finger through his hair, arching it up. "Hmm... I look sexy as hell..." He muttered to himself, twisting in the full body mirror. "I'd fuck me." He continued. Jean smirked and shook his head. Talking to himself was sadly one of his many hobbies right up there with jerkin off at bad times. Jean looked in the mirror once more before exiting out the door and into the grand hallways. 

The ball was being hosted in Luminosity, in the castle of course, but he still felt out of place. Like he wasn't meant to be there. Like he belonged somewhere else where he wasn't royalty or anything special. Somewhere where he could be himself without the reputation of Luminosity at stake. Jean sighed and walked through the grand doors of the ballroom, catching the attention of everyone occupying the room. The night was just starting but he was still the last one to make it there, probably because of how long he took to ogle at himself. Jean smiled and walked in, embarrassed that he was late to his own ball. 

Jean shuffled to the corner of the room, standing near the snack table. He could pick out every Royal in the crowd. Of course there was his father in an identical suit to his, King Rivaille of Cyclone in a light grey, light blue suit, Mikasa matching Rivaille, Prince Marco of Glacier by himself in a neon blue suit with darker blue accents, and There was King Erwin, Queen Hange, and Prince Armin of Promontory, all in dark brown with green accented apparel. Jean decided he should probably try to approach Mikasa but not before he had a drink. 

Jean walked up to the snack table and poured himself a glass of wine, it was his Ball so why would it matter if he drank a little. Anyways it was just to lighten his mood. "Oh! Hello, your Prince Jean of Luminosity, right?" A cheery voice said, scaring Jean slightly. Jean swallowed and pulled the cup away from his lips. He smiled, recognizing Marco of Glacier. "Hmm... Oh, yeah I am. Your Marco, Prince of Glacier, correct?" He asked taking a large gulp of his wine. The wine was already making his judgement a little fuzzy so he set the glass down, looking after his reputation. Marco laughed, "Yeah, I came in my father's place due to his ill health." He said. Jean nodded. Didn't he here a rumor somewhere that Marco had come out about being Bi? Maybe that was someone else but wouldn't it be convenient if it was Marco? He's pretty cute. Jean smiled, "I'm sorry to hear of you're father's ill health but on another note I must say, your even cuter then rumored." Jean said, a smirk growing with his finishing statement. Marco blushed his mouth falling open a bit, completely forgetting about the topic of his father. "Me? Cute?" He smiled, his pearly white teeth taking up the expanse of his face. He chuckled, "Geee." He scratched the back of his neck, smile never faltering. Marco looked down, his freckles more noticeable against his pink tinted cheeks. Marco giggled, flattered beyond words. He looked up with a smile, holding his shoulder. "Thanks. Your pretty cute yourself." He said chuckling. Wait. Is he straight? Jean internally panicked, afraid he totally just tried to pick up a straight dude. Jean smiled. "Heh, thanks. Sorry if that was weird?" He said. The fuzziness already beginning to lift off Jean's judgement, seeing as he only had one glass. Marco waved his hands left and right in front of him. "No, it wasn't weird! I'm just pretty nervous. I didn't expect you to actually talk to me. I mean your one of the most heart throb, popular, good looking, Prince's. I mean... uh-" Marco said, his blush spreading to his ears. Jean's mouth fell slightly agape. Holy shit, I'm in. Jean chuckled and shook his head. "Haha, do people really think that? Here I thought I was maybe a 6 at best." Jean said. 

 

Marco nodded. "Yeah... sorry to be weird but do you um want to dance maybe?" He asked, sheepishly, heart racing. They had only just met but isn't that how everything starts. By that first encounter? Jean nodded his head. "Yeah, but I'll warn you it isn't my forte!" Jean warned, playfully. Marco laughed and shook his head. "Your supposed to be good at this stuff." He teased, walking with Jean to the crowd. They whirled and they twirled hands never touching but ghosting over each others instead. Making contact could signify something more then friendship and they didn't want unneeded confusion. "Hey, Marco?" Jean said, nervous. Marco hmm'd out in response, enjoying there dance. "Uhh... so uhm... who's the lucky girl?" He asked, hinting to know his sexuality.   
Marco blushed with a small smile. "Hmm, there's no girl, or guy if that's what your asking?" He said.   
Jean blushed and looked at his footwork. "Yeah that's what I was asking. Sorry...?" Jean mumbled. Marco shook his head as the first song slowed to an end. "No it's fine. Do you have a special girl?" Marco asked, implying what his sexuality was. Jean sighed, and shook his head.   
"Sadly I have no special guy." Jean said. Marco blushed, making an 'O' with his lips as the next song started. 

Three songs passed and they were already exhausted. "Why don't we go talk alone?" Jean said, no intentions behind his words. Marco smiled with a nod, "Yeah, sure." Marco said. Jean and Marco exited the Ball Of Meeting's and walked all the way up to the third floor balcony. Chatting the whole way the normally long walk was short. 

Jean leaned against the railing and looked off into the moon. "Have you ever seen fire magic at night?" Jean asked, not looking back. Marco leaned next to him. "I've actually never seen fire magic in general, I've heard it's gorgeous though." Marco said softly. Jean smiled and stood up. He held his hand at a close distance and summoned a non-harmful ball of fire in his fist. Marco's eye's lit up as he watched Jean. "Wow, that's really pretty!" He praised.  
Jean smiled and held his hand closer to Marco. "You can touch it if you want, it doesn't burn." He said, focusing all his energy into his magic. Cautiously Marco stabbed at the fire with his pointer finger. The fire was warm but not uncomfortably. It swirled around Marco's finger as he stared in awe. A few moments passed before Marco pulled his finger back. "You wanna see something I've been working on?" Jean asked, prepared to show off. "Sure." Marco said. Jean pointed his fire off the balcony into the night sky and focused. The fire grew and swirled into a large dragon looking ball. "Watch this." Jean whispered, focusing hard. He summoned the mana he had left and made the dragon like figure shoot a fire ball before it disappeared back into his veins. Veins glowing as the magic swirled back into him. Marco smiled but frowned a little. "That was really cool Jean! I'm really only good at protection Ice and frost art." He said, putting himself down.   
Jean frowned. "Don't put yourself down! Can I see some of your magic." Jean said. Marco nodded and twirled his fingers about. Frost flowed out of his light blue finger tips and formed a castle in the sky. "While I love making frost castle's I really like trying to bring them to life in real ice. Small scale though, of course." The castle was beautiful, but he wasn't even finished yet. He brought up his other stand and began to shoot my burst's of frost as fireworks around the castle while small people came out of the castle to watch. His art's amazing. "Dude. Your amazing! It looks so effortless, you know how hard it was just to make the dragon?" Jean praised.   
Marco laughed softly and let the frost flow back into him. He was simply amazing. "Thanks." Marco said, genuinely glad that Jean liked his art. 

Jean felt comfortable with Marco. Though they had just met, Jean felt like he could tell him anything. Jean frowned and looked at Marco. "Do you ever feel stressed by your title?" Jean asked, tracing his fingers on the cold bars of the balcony. Marco huffed out a sigh. He'd always felt stressed with the responsibilities of being royalty. Sure there were many positives but it was a hard title to own. "Yeah. It may sound great but it's a lot of responsibility." He said. Jean nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. I mean I really, really wanted to find love on my own but I'm being forced into marriage already... I just wanted to find it on my own, you know?" Jean said, not over explaining like he wished to.  
Marco frowned. "No, I don't know how it feels. I'm not expected to marry. My father wishes for me to rule alone. If I do rule that is. He doesn't want anything holding me back. I probably won't be able to be King though." Marco said. A lot of things bothered Marco.   
Jean sighed. "Sorry to hear. Why won't you be able to be king though?" Jean asked.   
"My father believes my sister to be more capable then I am. She'll most likely become Queen and get married." He said.   
Jean frowned and quirked his eyebrow. "What about the royal name?" He asked.  
Marco laughed. "He said that she's manly enough to pass her name down. She's really just a lot better then I am. I'm still better at healing magic though!" He said, a weak chuckle following. Jean had never worried about being compared to his siblings, negatively for him at-least. He was the most suited of them, and the King always made that very clear. Jean sighed, deciding to change the subject. "You know what else is hard? Having to practice magic that can consume you and kill you." Jean said. Marco nodded and widened his eyes.   
"Your telling me, I almost shot my teacher with a shard of ice when I was twelve." Marco said his usual smile flooding back onto his features with memories. Jean laughed, "I burnt down the training camp, luckily no one got hurt." Jean said, looking off into the night. The conversation flooded on with more stories of magical incidents. 

 

The night trucked on, full of conversation and laughter. It dragged on so long that people had grown worried of where they were. But neither Jean or Marco had noticed the time until the King himself found them. "Jean!" The King shouted, bursting onto the balcony. "You had everyone worried! Did you even introduce yourself to Mikasa? Or were you out here all night, with this, this- Oh." The King said, almost ready to name call Marco. The King cleared his throat. "My apologies, Marco. You look so much older that I didn't even recognize you." He said. Marco laughed a polite duration of time before smiling at the king, his breath taking smile. It wasn't that Marco's smile's were special or that- wait, Marco's smile's are special. There so warm and welcoming, it makes you feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Anyways. Marco smiled at the King. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry I seemed to have distracted Jean from meeting Mikasa, it's my own fault." Marco said, taking all the blame. Jean opened his mouth to speak but Marco gave him a glance that told him to keep quiet. 

Marco smooth talked his way though the whole ordeal until a certain topic came up. The King jolted as he remembered something and the mood shifted. "While I'm glad to have found you I can't permit you to to talk anymore. Two maids reported that they saw you doing foul things with each other only meant to be shared between a man and a woman. While I don't have much against it, it is law here in Luminosity to keep that stuff out." The king stated. Jean opened his mouth to speak but the king shot daggers at him. "What I say is final." He stated once more. That wouldn't stop Jean though.


End file.
